


A Match Made by Coding

by nashapixie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad 2019, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, JARVIS helps, M/M, Matchmaker Bots, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashapixie/pseuds/nashapixie
Summary: Everyone knows Tony loves his bots, what very few people realize is that they love him too and will make their creator happy.My entry for the 4th day of Dum-E appreciation week of the Winteriron discord tumblr, something cute for this trying days.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A Match Made by Coding

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Match Made by Coding  
> Author: Nasha/nashapixie  
> Card Number: 3011  
> Square Filled: K3 - matchmaker bots  
> Ship/Main Pairing: winteriron  
> Rating: T  
> Major Tags: matchmaker bots, Jarvis helps, Dum-E hebdomad week, Tony Stark Bingo 2020  
> Summary: everyone knows Tony loves his bots, what very few people realize is that they love him too and will make their creator happy.  
> Word Count: 535
> 
> Thanks to the lovelies Meg for beta-ing and Lys for the tittle from the WI discord 💜

Loud music could be heard as soon as the lab’s door opened, something that Bucky was luckily getting used to by now, with all his visits for his old arm maintenance and development of his new one.

As usual Tony's kids approached beeping their greetings, those created by the genius at least, and if any of the acquired human teenagers where here they would soon appear too.

Bucky loved those robots and apparently they're quite fond of him too. As soon as they saw his metal arm they started treating him like another member of their group, giving him tasks to perform in the workshop and everything. Those tasks usually involved taking care of Tony in some way, like giving him something to eat, putting him to sleep on the sofa or covering him with a blanket. Since Bucky's really fond of the sleep deprived state that seems to accompany those instances, it's no hardship for him. 

He starts to get suspicious when the bots also start to signal that he should lay on the sofa with Tony, Dum-E going as far as to gently but unrelentingly pushing him there, until he had no choice. Bucky had to sit down or risk falling over the snoring form snuggled under the blanket. He was starting to understand why Tony called them menaces, even if he did it like a proud dad.

The bots kept up their antics anytime he was there, so Bucky just accepted it as another quirk. He got used to leading the tired genius to the now-familiar sofa and lying down with him, watching over his sleep. That kept happening for a couple of weeks until he felt so comfortable that he fell asleep with Tony next to him. 

When he woke up, probably because he felt the other man moving between his arms, he realized they were cuddling, quite close too, and apparently that wasn't a problem if the arms firmly around his middle were any indication. He slowly looked down and met a wonderful sight, Tony was shyly smiling at him, bed hair and sleepy eyes giving him a really soft look that Bucky wasn't used to seeing this close. Before he realized what he was doing, he had dipped and kissed that beautiful smile, feeling something truly warm spread inside him when it was reciprocated. 

He lost track of time and his surroundings, enjoying some sweet and tender kisses for a while. When they finally let some breathing space between them and paid attention, Bucky was suddenly aware that there was a lot of beeping and whirring next to them. When asked what the fuss was about, Jarvis helpfully, and quite smugly too, said that the bots were happy their plan to get them together had finally worked, since their creator was clearly not smart enough to do it by himself.

Who would have guessed, a genius and a former assassin outsmarted by some matchmaking robots. This is why he loved the future. He should think of something nice for the boys, since he had to thank them properly. The man currently under him was clearly in agreement about it, the more intense kiss they shared next seemed to confirm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little thing and that you feel better staying at home!


End file.
